Myrrah
"And you dare call her innocent!? I pity you." : — Myrrah to Adam Fenix : '''Myrrah '''is the queen of the Locust Horde during the timeline of 2.0, and is the main antagonist of the film. She led her people in hopes of colonizing the surface to destroy the lambency threatening the Hollow. To accomplish this, Myrrah demands genocide against the human race after Adam Fenix failed to find a solution to stop the imulsion from spreading and to destroy the Lambent. She is voiced by Arin Lister. Personal Background (2.0) Despite the Locusts being inhuman, Myrrah herself is a descendant of human scientists from the imulsion studying New Hope Research Facility, which was shut down at one point before the events of 2.0 for its studies. The scientists as well as all the test subjects were forced to relocate to Mount Kadar. Myrrah's title of queen is self-given, while she does not have power related to royalty or genealogy. Nonetheless, the Locust Horde is ardently devoted to their Queen; she resents humanity for forcing the Locusts underground after New Hope was shut down. Where the COG saw mutated, poisoned humans Myrrah saw an evolved, stronger race. Though the COG covered up the existence of the remaining test subjects, also known as Sires, the mutagenic effects of imulsion continued to affect the Locust. Over the course of the next century, increasing numbers of Locust began to turn Lambent, despite the Facility trying their best to find a solution. With the Lambent infection taking its toll Myrrah's people she became desperate, and devised a plan to take over the surface which included exterminating humanity. After recruitment (2.0) A couple weeks after Marcus Fenix had enlisted, Adam traced Elain's research back to the Hollow where he meets Myrrah in person. Fearing the devastation to the human race, with his scientific knowledge Adam made a deal with Myrrah to try and find a way to cure the Lambent infection as long as Myrrah postponed her invasion of the surface. However, since Adam worked so heavily on the Hammer of Dawn and other weapons instead, and when all solutions to solve the Lambency problem would also cause the extinction of the Locust Horde as well, Myrrah became fearful of her race's fate and ordered the Locust to invade the surface to try and find safety from the infection. Appearance Myrrah is a descendant from the New Hope scientists. Unlike the Locust, Myrrah is human and contains no trace of the lambency that is inherently present in their genes, though she considers herself Locust. She is tall, thin, and has a very pale complexion which suggests she rarely goes to the surface. She has blonde hair and orange eyes, and wears armor akin to the Locust color scheme. Notes * While Myrrah makes no physical appearance in the original film, it is implied that she is the one speaking at the end of the movie before the credit roll. * Canonically Adam wouldn't have met Myrrah until four years after Elain's death, and five before Emergence Day. Due to the alternate universe timeline, it was changed to accommodate the story line. * Queen Myrrah was Arin's last female voice role before resigning his voice acting career to male voices only, due to the fact his HRT will be changing the pitch of his voice.